I Won't Give Up
by ANP87
Summary: One shot. Songfic.


"_When I look into your eyes. It's like watching the night sky"  
_

Stu was sitting on his bed watching a football game in his apartment on an unusually cold night in Tampa. His mind had been drifting to his best friend who he hadn't spoken with in a few days. The small knock on his door brought him out of his reverie. He wondered who could be at his door and grinned when he saw his best friend, the woman who he's madly in love with on the other side. He motioned for her to come in and when he turned to look at her he couldn't help but look into her eyes. She had the most warm and beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. Eyes that he'd been guilty of losing himself in from time to time.

"_I see that you've come so far. To be right where you are. How old is your soul?"_

He smiled when he saw Lauryn smile. He remembered how broken she was when she was with Alex and even after Alex. She'd been through so much and he saw it first hand as her friend and as her former lover. Even with her relationship with Randy, he saw just how far Lauryn had come. Seeing that change in her only made him want her more.

"_And when you're needing your space, to do some navigating. I'll be here patiently waiting, to see what you find."  
_

Seeing her with Randy hurt him no matter how much he didn't want to admit it. She was so happy with Randy and he'd been happy for her. But there was always a part of him that would hold out for her. A part of him thought that she'd realize that he was the one for her and he'd just wait for her to do so. He didn't interfere in her relationship and even encouraged it because he saw that they were good for each other. But as time went on he realized that it wasn't Randy who was good for her, it was him.

"_I won't give up on us. God knows I'm tough, He knows we've got a lot to learn. God knows we're worth it."  
_

He watched as she took her jacket off as he stood there paralyzed as she sat on his couch. She didn't have much makeup on if any and she was wearing a mustard yellow dress with a purple sweater over it. Two colors that he told her often he loved to see her in. He finally made his was over to the couch and took a seat next to her.

"Love what are you doing here? Don't get me wrong, I love seeing you but I haven't talked to you in a few days and now you're here. I just," he scratched the back of his head before continuing. "I'm just surprised."

His comment threw her off and the smile on her face faded for a moment_. _She wondered if this was the right decision but when he placed his hand on her knee and smiled at her, she knew it was right. She just hoped he felt the same.

"Stu I love you." The comment flew out of her mouth faster than she had planned. Stu sat there stunned. Had he heard her correctly? Did she say she was in love with him? She felt the same way as he did about her and he loved it.

"I've been struggling with the thought for a while and Randy sat me down and basically told me that he loved me, but he knew I loved you more. He couldn't be selfish and just hold on to a relationship that wasn't going to work. It hurt him but he let me go Stu."

Stu wasn't one to usually be at a loss for words but his silence was throwing her off. Maybe he didn't reciprocate her feelings. She laughed nervously at the thought as she ran her hands through her dark locks. Stu sat there mesmerized by the beauty of his best friend letting what she said register. His decision to wait for her was turning out to be the best decision he'd made in a while. Seeing her happy with Randy was really hard for him, but his perseverance had seemed to pay off.

"I want to try again Stu. I know we decided just to be friends after dating the first time, but I feel like there's so much more there. I'm sorry it took me so much time to realize it."

She realized that he still hadn't really said much and she was starting to get nervous. What if he didn't feel the same for her after she put her heart on the line? She didn't know if she could deal with the rejection. She decided to continue. She had to get this all off her chest.

"Can we do this again Stu? Will you let me love you the way I want to and should have to begin with? Can—" she was silenced when he pulled her into his lap and kissed her. The intensity of the kiss was pure love and passion and she didn't even try to fight for dominance. He pulled away when the need for air was a necessity. He placed his forehead to hers before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I love you too Lauryn." He placed a kiss over her heart as tears of relief fell from her eyes. He placed his huge hand where his lips previously were, "will you trust me with this?" he asked as he wiped a stray tear from her eye. The smile she gave him made his heart flutter. She nodded and he took her hand and guided her to his bedroom. He was going to show her how much he loved her.

When he closed his bedroom door he turned and looked into the eyes of the woman he's loved for a long time. Lauryn felt like her head was spinning. The man before sucked every ounce of control she had left. She closed her eyes as he cupped her face; she felt his breath across fan across her cheek before he whispered in her ear. Her knees weakened as his lips crashed to hers. It wasn't dominating like she thought it would be, it was sensual and filled with love.

When she opened her eyes, she saw his green orbs staring at her. She was so lost in the trance that was Stu Bennett she was barely aware he'd removed her sweater and that he slid the straps of her dress down as it pooled at the bottom of her feet. His eyes never left hers as he removed the red lace bra she was wearing. He gently captured her lips as his hand cupped one of her breasts, earning a moan from his lover. He picked Lauryn up with ease as he walked them over to his bed, placing her at the center of the bed. Lauryn rested on her elbows as she watched Stu undress. She wanted nothing more than to touch him all over and feel his skin on hers. He leaned down to capture her lips again quickly before he took one of her nipples in his mouth. He suckled and licked on one of her nipples then turned his attention to the other nipple. Her moans of pleasure were only spurring him on as he moved his attack to from her nipples to her jaw and neck.

When he placed another kiss on her lips as he slid a digit inside her panties and into her tight heat. He smirked at how wet she was for him.

"Are you ready for me love?"

Lauryn couldn't even form a response as the man above her consumed her; she could only shake her head. He kissed down her body nipping and sucking down her taut stomach before removing the final constraint from her body. Stu got off the bed and looked down at Lauryn, as she lay there breathtakingly beautiful and naked before him. He ran his hand up her smooth legs as he placed himself between them. When his tongue hit her clit, she felt like she was going to come undone right at that moment. Her hips bucked at his relentless attack before placing a strong arm across her waist. His fingers pumped in and out of her core while he continued to lick and suck on her clit. She got that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach and her orgasm hit her like nothing she'd experienced before.

Stu slid his boxers off before hovering back over Lauryn's body. He looked into her eyes, nothing but love showing in them.

"Make love to me Stu."

"Oh I will love."

Stu captured Lauryn's lips as he slid his cock insider her tight heat. Stu couldn't believe how good she felt and how tight she was. He halted his movements and let her adjust to his size as Lauryn's small hands ran up and down the groves of his stomach. Moans of pleasure escaped their lips as he finally filled her to the hilt. His thrusts were slow and purposeful, wanting this pleasure to last as long as possible. Lauryn's hand roamed his back as he started to pick up the pace. Stu's lips hungrily met hers as he changed his angle and continued to make love to her.

Lauryn pushed Stu over on his back and gently lowered herself onto his shaft, filling her completely again. She set a pleasurable rhythm for the both of them as Stu gripped her hips and moved in sync with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he sat up and pulled her as close to him as possible. Her chocolate skin against his tan skin was a beautiful contrast. She placed kisses on his neck as they moved together. He took his thumb and rubbed circles on her clit, coaxing her into her release that he knew she was close to. Lauryn's second orgasm of the night hit her like a ton of bricks as she shook in Stu's embrace.

Stu flipped her on her back and thrust inside her a few times before finding his own release. The collapsed on top of her as they caught their breaths. He was still hovering over her slightly as she ran her hand throw his hair smiling lovingly at him.

"I love you Stu."

"I love you too Lauryn," he murmured as he kissed her once again.

"_And in the end you're still my friend, at least we did intend for us to work. We didn't break, we didn't burn, we had to learn how to bend without the world caving in. I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not and who I am."  
_  
Stu woke up to what he thought was a knock on his door. He sighed at the dream that had reoccurred often had plagued him again. He would always love Lauryn; there was no denying that. He hated that things never worked out the way he would have liked, but he was at least happy she was in his life. He was happy she was happy. As time had went on he knew that as much as he'd like to be with Lauryn, he knew it wouldn't happen and he had to accept it no matter how much he didn't want to.

He heard the knock again and climbed off the bed and made his way to the door. He opened it to see the woman who'd been haunting his dreams, his best friend and the most beautiful women he'd ever known. Seeing the smile on her face and the diamond ring on her left hand, he knew at that moment that he'd always just be her best friend.

**A/N: So yeah the song 'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Mraz is the basis for this fic. I listened to it a lot while I was writing 'Behind The Lies' and I couldn't pass up the chance to write a little Stu and Lauryn fic. I hope none of my readers who've been reading BTL get too upset with me for this. Excuse my rambling. It's after 1am and I'm tired but I wanted to post this. I hope you enjoy it.**

**~Amber**


End file.
